fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit Rumpus
Rabbit Rumpus ''is the fourteenth episode from the third Season of The Pussycats. Summary The Comintern members attempt to perform a communist revolution in the ACME Acres. Plot The episode begins with Sindri Bisitsokoshkha, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale spying around the Acme Acres City. Natasha and Boris have disguised themselves as tourists from Elbonia called Benny Cuss and Audrey Accident, while Sindri has concealed herself as Boris's shadow. According to their research, the Californians from the Acme Acres seem good ground for hurling a communist revolution at their home. Boris/Benny Cuss books a room in a hotel, paying the receptionist with the counterfeit US Dollars the receptionist does not recognize as fake money, even despite they have Lenin's portrait printed instead of Abraham Lincoln's one. Inside the lodged room, Sindri teleports Dolt-on-Istov and Paskudnikov from Moscow and gives them falsified ID cards. Doltie is supposed to conceal himself as "Abraham Nasty" and Vova - as "Bigboy Loinchomp". The Behemoth's daughter orders them to explore the city, while she will be planning with Boris an Natasha. The first facility "Abraham Nasty" (Doltie) and "Bigboy Loinchomp" (Vova) decide to visit is the nearby liquor store. Much to their surprise, it turns out that they only sell beer, Californian wine, American whiskey, tequila, and some imported beverages, but not Rasputin Vodka nor any alcohol distilled beyond the Iron Curtain. After quite a violent argument, the Moscovians agree to buy the cheapest whiskey for a try. Babs and Buster Bunny encounter the "Vanguards of the Comintern" emptying a whiskey bottle in the Acme Acres park. Doltie is trying out a large cannon's barrel from inside and Vova does his best to understand, how does the gun's breech work. Being asked why are they drinking in a public place, Dolt-on-Istov tells in his mother tongue the rabbits to scram in an exceptionally rude way, while Paskudnikov goes berserk and causes the Bunnies to run away from him. Vova goes after the rabbits, while Doltie comes back to his comrades occupying the hotel room. Meanwhile, the Pussycat Twins and Stanisław Zaleski are Bugs Bunny's guests at his residence in the Acme Acres. The host is going to solve the issue of having three lovers at the same time, so he asks the invited about bypassing the monogamy through a certain Middle-Eastern cult of submission, especially popular with leftists. Stan explains the way he handled it, while Penelope and Mona admit that they do not mind having a common male for themselves. The talk is interrupted by a distress call from Daisy-Lou, who claims that Babs and Buster Bunny being chased by a rabid lupine stranger talking in a language she has never heard before. Team Pussycat and Bugs head to Daisy-Lou's house. Paskudnikov keeps chasing the Bunnies, yelling "Just you wait!" in Russian. They head to Daisy-Lou's house, where Team Pussycat has prepared an ambush. Vova jumps over the fence after the rabbits and gets a blow at his occiput from Stan, losing his consciousness. Vova wakes up tied to the stair rails at Daisy-Lou's house, surrounded by the child rabbits he was chasing (Babs and Buster Bunny), adult rabbits (Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Honey Bunny, and Daisy Lou) and three Team Pussycat Members (Penelope, Mona, and Stan), who already managed to find out that he is spying in California. Babs Bunny has told Stan about "a foolish balding mustached man drinking alcohol in public and telling them rude words in his mother tongue" and Stan identified that man as Dolt-on-Istov. Penelope draws a conclusion, that since they caught Paskudnikov and the young rabbits saw DOltie, other members of the Comintern must be hiding in the Acme Acres. Mona asks Vova, who made up his undercover name "Bigboy Loinchomp" and Paskudnikov calls her rude names in Russian, attacking her nationality, gender, and the marriage to a Polish man. As a response, he gets a solid knuckle sandwich from Mona right in his jaw; then he admits the sixth department of the KGB is responsible for creating such inept false identities. Buster Bunny mentions, that there are classes held in the Looniversity by strangers, who are said to come from the land named Elbonia. Team Pussycats head to investigate those classes. Honey Bunny and Daisy-Lou remain at Daisy's house, guarding Paskudnikov. At the Looniversity, Sindri (using false identity as "Sandra Bimbo") is leading a class - officially about Eastern animation, in fact, she is doing her best to teach the young Californians from the Acme Acres "the true socialism" (Soviet-styled communism), while her assistants Dolt-on-Istov, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale are providing her necessary aid. Doltie is doing so by drinking the bottle of whiskey he got previously with Paskudnikov. Team Pussycat with the rabbits arrives during the break between the class parts. The pupils admit that the lecture stood on "the advantages of collective property upon personal property" and that nobody understands, why should they sacrifice their personal space for obsolete ideas, which never managed to work as their advocates would dream. The heroes sneak to the rear rows in the classroom. After the break, Sindri begins the class from praising the "Marxian equality" and is interrupted by Penelope, who asks, how is the "model proletarian society" supposed to be maintained by "the enemies of the state" and how is that it does not count as slavery, according to Marxist dogma. Sindri replies in a typical socialist way, which causes the students to whisper between each other and finally they abandon the class, expressing disgust towards the one, one introduced herself as "Sandra Bimbo" (that is, Sindri in disguise). The Moscovian Proletarians recognize their opponents from Team Pussycat as those, who thwarted their plot of corrupting Californians' minds. When Boris, Natasha, and Sindri attempt to draw Makarov handguns, Stan and the Pussycats are already aiming at them from their Walther PPK. Bugs Bunny admits in public, that Americans will never be a communist society since they have been valuing individualism and personal rights. Sindri admits her defeat, declaring that she will have revenge upon "the Pindostani" (a rude Russian word for "Americans") and teleports herself with Boris, Natasha, and drunk Doltie to Moscow. Daisy-Lou calls Bugs on the phone and she reports, that Paskudnikov simply vanished on her and Honey's eyes, the same time Sindri performed her "strategic withdrawal". Team Pussycat and their rabbit allies are unaware of the fact that Vova had a teleportation sigil tattooed on his shoulder, allowing him to travel between dimensions through the evil magic. Back in Moscow, Dolt-on-Istov is recovering from whiskey intoxication, while Paskudnikov keeps regretting that "he couldn't score the female pindostani rabbits" he saw in Acme Acres and Sindri is punishing Boris and Natasha for the plan's failure in the typical Soviet way - by giving them knuckle sandwiches and offending them in their mother tongue at the same time. The episode ends with Team Pussycat members (considered as heroes in the Acme Acres) coming back home. After the farewell, Bugs admits he will consider the idea Stan and the Pussycats gave him. Characters Main characters: Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski The Comintern * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha (using the false name "Sandra Bimbo") * Boris Badenov (using the false name "Benny Cuss") * Natasha Fatale (using the false name "Audrey Accident") * Dolt-on-Istov (using the false name "Abraham Nasty") * Paskudnikov (using the false name "Bigboy Loinchomp") Secondary characters * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daisy-Lou Bunny * Honey Bunny * Buster Bunny * Babs Bunny Minor characters * The Acme Acres citizens Trivia * In this episode, the Acme Acres is located in California, close to Los Angeles. * The Comintern members intentionally have silly sounding false names - to reflect their lack of diligence when spying abroad. * Dolt-on-Istov's quote aimed at Babs and Buster Bunny is a parody of the quote from ''S.T.A.L.K.E.R. The Call of Prypyat video game. Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction